The Other Side
by InvisibleEvidence
Summary: Catherine and Sara pairing, set on Catherine's last night as part of the team (season 12).


This won't be the longest story in the world, which gives me a good chance of finishing it, but will be at least a few parts. This is the first part, and I would really appreciate any reviews. :) The story starts on Catherine's last night as part of the lab, and continues on from there.

"To Catherine." Nick raised his beer glass into the air, a sad smile on his lips.

Catherine let out an 'aww' as everyone raised their glasses and clinked them with each other.

"We will miss you." Nick added, sincerely, before taking his seat back at the restaurant table.

"I'll miss you guys too!" Catherine exclaimed, "you're my family."

"Don't be losing touch." Greg waggled his finger at the blonde.

"Promise."

The restaurant was busy, waiters passing the circular table that the team sat on, taking orders from nearby diners and carrying trays of food. It was a Friday night, the last day Catherine would be part of the CSI Graveyard team, and after sharing a drink in the office, DB had insisted the team went for something to eat, he had even arranged last-minute cover for as many of the team as he could that night.

Catherine glanced at Sara as she sipped her beer quietly. She looked sad, but Sara was never really the sort the share her emotions, she was very hard to read. She had chosen to sit next to her in the hope that they might be able to have a conversation, and arrange to meet up a later date, but Sara's quietness was hard to penetrate.

They had seemed to be getting closer recently, sharing breaks, having breakfast together occasionally, Catherine had even invited Sara around to her house to have dinner with her and Lindsday, but since Catherine had announced her resignation they had dramatically grown apart again. Catherine wished she could tell Sara how she felt, that her decision to leave had been based on so many other reasons, and that she wished she could stay just for her, but Sara didn't seem interested in her anymore.

Catherine took a sip of her wine and surveyed the table. There were five of them out tonight: Nick, Greg and D.B were all talking about a recent case which Catherine hadn't been involved in, Sara was watching other diners and the general bustle of the room.

Catherine slipped her hand gently atop of Sara's, which had been tapping on the table, "Can we go out later, just the two of us, after dinner?"

Sara turned to look at her, her expression was indecipherable, but she spoke at least, "Sure."

Catherine smiled. "Good."

The dinner seemed to drag a little after that, although Catherine helped things along with several more glasses of wine than she had intended, and noticed after a few beers that Sara was starting to relax a little too. Their main course was cleared away and dessert menus were passed around the group.

D.B and Nick decided on coffee, and Greg was insistent on ordering the largest ice cream available. Catherine was undecided, in the hope of making light conversation with Sara, and check on her mood if possible, she leant a little closer to her with her menu, "Chocolate cake or cheesecake?"

"I'm not having one. Cakes aren't really my thing." Sara replied.

"Well then choose for me." Catherine urged, smiling.

"Chocolate cake." Sara's reply was almost instant and Catherine doubted if Sara was really against cakes or not.

The team all placed their dessert orders and conversation turned to people that hadn't been lucky enough to get their shifts for the night covered.

Catherine zoned out from the conversation, her mind was now completely occupied with where to take Sara and what to do. She hadn't really planned this far. Just getting Sara alone was an achievement. Finishing another glass of wine, a nearby waiter was quick to top it up and Catherine didn't let it sit for long before taking another sip.

Desserts arrived and conversation quietened. Catherine took her fork and started on the cake, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Sara was watching her. "Sara, this cake is amazing. You have to try it."

Sara shook her head.

"Just a little bit? You chose it after all..."

Sara paused for a second before giving in, "Okay fine."

Catherine expected Sara to take the fork from her, but instead she waited expectantly, and Catherine loaded up the fork with cake and brought it to Sara's lips. Sara leant in to take the fork in her mouth and closed her rosy lips around the silver object.

Catherine felt like she was going to explode at the sight before her. She swallowed hard and tried to remember to breath.

Sara's eyes closed as the taste of the cake hit her tastebuds and she pulled slowly away from the fork, leaving it clean.

"Good?" Catherine asked, her voice was a whisper and she quickly cleared her throat.

"Mmhmm." Sara smiled, her eyes were glimmering with something that made Catherine's skin tingle. "Thank you." She softly slid her fingers across Catherine's thigh and kept her hand there.

Nick, Greg and D.B had noticed the cake sharing that Catherine and Sara had shared, but thankfully couldn't see Sara's hand under the table on Catherine's leg.

"It's only fair to share." Catherine shrugged, and then raised her eyebrows in expectation of Greg sharing his pudding, something she could only describe as 'ice cream mountain'.

"I'm not sharing this with anyone!" Greg exclaimed, shocked that Catherine would make such a suggestion. His reaction caused a laugh from the group and normal conversation returned.

Catherine could feel Sara's fingers making light circles on the fabric of her jeans, and she ached for more contact. The end of this dinner couldn't come soon enough.

Once everyone else had sat and watched Greg painfully devour every last mouthful of ice cream, D.B paid the bill and the team rose to their feet. Catherine hugged each of the guys, thanking them for coming along and wishing them the best with the future of the lab.

"Sara and I will share a cab together, we're basically on the same route." Catherine lied as plans were made on how everyone was getting home, coats were put on and they all headed out into the fresh night Vegas air.

"See you Catherine!" Nick waved as he, D.B and Greg made their way back to the lab to get their cars.

"Right then, let the fun begin." Catherine turned to Sara and grinned.


End file.
